


I'm Here For You

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dildos, First Time, Large Cock, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For mab-speaks</p><p>Percy has a problem. Annabeth wouldn't help him. All his other brief girlfriends or one night stands wouldn't help him. Luckily, his bro Jason is willing to step up to the plate and ensure that Percy is having all of his needs met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

“Is that weird?”

“Um, no, dude. We’ve been over this. I mean, I’m  _ pretty sure _ that it’s 100% normal. Just, you know, maybe not something squeamish people can do for you.”

“But it’s not like I can just, you know, go up to a girl in a bar and say, ‘Hey, could you tickle my prostate?’ That’s not how it works. You can’t negotiate specific sex acts before someone agrees to go to your place. And you can’t kick people out of your bed because they don’t want to fulfill all your naughty fantasies.”

“You know, I kind of think your problem is your chosen venue and your target audience. Prostate massage isn’t really something 20 something year old girls are going in for, you know? It’s not really in the realm of casual heterosexual sex. It’s more something married couples do when the guy is comfortable enough with his wife to ask her for a helping hand and she loves him enough to work past the gross factor. So if you’re looking for someone that can help you, your best bet would be to hook up with gay dudes, for whom that might be more par for the course.”

Percy just stared. He knew that what Jason had just monologued made logical sense, but…

“I’m not having sex with guys.”

“What harm could it do?”

“Jason, I don’t know about you, but when I have sex, it’s kind of important to reciprocate.”

“Well, yeah-”

“So, what, I’m just going to be like, ‘Hey, could you finger bang me and get me off? But, like, I’m not going to touch your dick or your ass because I’m not actually into dudes.’ Who does that?”

“...I mean. You could hire a prostitute.”

Percy groaned and fell sideways to bury his face in the grass. He sighed.

“The sad thing is… I  _ could _ . Like, that’s the solution that makes the most sense. But I don’t want to.”

“I mean… you want  _ me  _ to finger-bang you?”

Percy laughed, and sat up, swatting at Jason’s arm. He batted his eyelashes at Jason’s grinning face.

“Don’t be a tease.”

Percy looked back up at the stars. They might have to start a fire before bed if it gets any chillier, but for now, the crisp air felt nice and the stars shone at maximum brilliance. There was nothing better in the world than hiking and camping with Jason.

Jason was the only guy he knew that didn’t complain about sore muscles after a hard day hiking. Mostly because, like Percy, he enjoyed the feeling. Just like he didn’t mind eating cold food for dinner just so they could breathe fresh air for a while longer. Campfires had their own appeal, but there was something about the way forests and meadows smelled on their own. Jason got that.

“What if I’m not teasing?”

“What?”

Percy focused on Jason’s face in the moonlight.

“What if I just really want to see you squirm? And I’m not bothered by the gross factor?”

Percy wasn’t sure how to respond to that. So he found a tangent way to reply.

“I’m still not going to touch your dick.”

Jason shrugged.

“I don’t need you to. I’ll just jerk it when I’m done. Or I’ll fuck you. Who knows how things progress? Maybe you’ll want the extra pressure on your prostate and change your mind about not wanting to touch me.”

Percy felt like he had a wall in his mind. He kept trying to throw bits and pieces of thoughts out to be formed into a full response, but no words found their way to his mouth.

“Percy, I can get you off exactly whichever way you’d like. I mean it.”

“I- I don’t really get why you’re offering.”

“I don’t know. You’re a friend, but… also, I think it would be hot.”

“Ok, so… but, like, would it be like sex? Like, would we kiss and stuff or just kind of…”

He let that trail off, not sure what he was imagining. Like did Jason basically have a mildly erotic  _ prostate exam _ in mind?

“I don’t know. Whatever makes sense? We can kiss if you want. If you don’t want, you can just take your pants off and get on all fours, and… we’ll get started.”

Percy hesitated, then put a hand on his belt, psyching himself up for taking it off.

“I like the second option. Is that weird?”

Jason shrugged and stood up to walk to his bag.

“No, just get comfortable while I get some supplies. We’re doing this for fun. It doesn’t have to mean anything more than that.”

Percy nodded agreement, even though Jason wasn’t looking. He was already starting to harden a little thinking about what was about to happen. Did he really want to do this with a friend? Maybe the more important question was- did he really want this opportunity, bizarre as it was, to pass him by? Not really.

He worked his pants and boxers down, kicking off his shoes, but decided his shirt and thermal vest should all stay put. It was getting chilly. Bizarre or not, this was one of those, “grab life by the horns,” moments, and Percy couldn’t let the moment fade.

Jason settled behind him just as he got on all fours. Percy couldn’t help himself and looked back.

“This is pretty weird.”

“I guess. Um…”

“What?”

“Do you want me to order you around or like… just have a dialog about… whatever?”

“Yeah, I don’t really have a dominatrix fetish. This is already the most like… out-there thing I’ve done. You being clothed and agreeing to systematically get me off. Like, it’s kind of BDSM, right?”

“Considering I’ve got toys? I guess.”

“Wha-”

“This is going to be cold.”

And it was. The lube on Jason’s fingers felt like it was absorbing into his skin- the cold infecting him and making him shiver. Jason wasted no time in getting to massaging Percy’s rim. They’d only just started, and Percy was already gasping for air. Hopefully it was just the cold, because he really hoped to hold it together at least until the fun part started.

“Wh- what was that about toys?”

“I brought toys.”

“Why?”

“Do you have any idea how many times you’ve whined about your kink to me? I’ve been psyching myself up for forever to offer you my help. And I was always prepared.”

Percy gave him a  _ look,  _ but ignored the admission that Jason had this meticulously planned.

“What kind of toys?”

“The vibrate-y kind. The long kind. The thick kind. The restraining kind. All kinds.”

Percy was about to question the need for so many toys for a simple prostate massage, but then Jason pushed the tip of his finger in and he shut up. The tip wiggled around.

“How does that feel?”

“Weird.”

“Too weird?”

“No, keep going.”

Jason pushed in to the first knuckle and wiggled around some more. When he managed to get it to the second, he hooked his finger in a purposeful stroking motion. It tickled.

The finger pushed in further, with smooth slides in and out until it was basically in as far as it would go. Jason had started up a mantra of, “Sh- relax,” and Percy was trying really hard to obey. This was awkward. He was on his knees and elbows on cool grass, his ass and legs were covered in goosebumps from the chill air, and his best friend was poking at his insides. It was a lot harder to just breathe and surrender to curiosity and sensation than when he’d tried this himself. 

“Have you done this before?”

“No, I’m kind of winging it. Sorry. I figured I’d start with just getting you used to someone else doing this. Then we can experiment further.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Jason pulled his finger out, but added a second fingertip at the rim. Two tips pushed in and pulsed. Then they wiggled. Then they tried to pry his rim apart a little. The second tip disappeared and the first finger slid all the way in again. Percy lowered his face to the ground to make himself more comfortable.

“You’ve thought about doing this before.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you get off on it? Or was it like “Ugh,  _ Percy _ . Gotta do this for his own good.”

Jason laughed. It was a quiet, gentle sound. Jason rarely laughed like that. 

“Yeah, I got off on it.”

Percy waited for him to continue, but Jason stayed silent.

“Just tell me.”

There was a sigh, like Jason was really loathe to make this admission.

“Well… I think it started like, “Goddamnit, fucking  _ Percy _ ,” but you get to a point where you have to be honest with yourself. Are you really getting your bro that dildo as a gag gift? Or are you buying it because you really want to see every single inch of that pink silicone slide home deep inside him with your own two eyes? It became kind of obvious once I realized that I had a whole stash full of toys for you that I never actually  _ gave  _ you. Toys I didn’t want you to  _ use  _ without me.”

Percy’s next swallow felt too obvious, too difficult. Like when you get turned at the worst possible time and try to act unfazed but your throat does not know the meaning of subtlety.

To hear Jason talk about him like that…

Honestly, he was more flattered than surprised. Like, yeah, he was surprised, and a little self-conscious about all the times that he and Jason had showered together or grappled on the floor, fighting for dominance- like, really, who knew what Jason had been thinking during those moments? But mostly, he was really happy that the person that was currently doing things to his ass was a person that wanted to do things specifically to  _ Percy’s  _ ass, and had wanted to do them for a while.

This time, when Jason tried two fingers, he got a bit deeper in. He managed getting them to the first knuckles on the first try before he had to back off a bit and pulse them.

“I’m not an expert, but I think you’re doing well.”

“Yeah? So it doesn’t hurt?”

“No. Like it feels like pressure, especially when you’re pushing in, but it’s not like an injury kind of discomfort.”

“Good.”

The fingers sank deeper.

“And I’m glad we’re doing this without kissing.”

“How come?”

“Like, cause then one or both of us would get too horny and try to rush this. But you’re being very clinical and I appreciate that.”

“The only reason I’m holding it together and being  _ clinical  _ is because you didn’t react to my suggestion that maybe I could just massage your prostate with my  _ dick _ . Trust me, if you’d given any indication that that was a viable option, I’d already be balls deep, damn your safety and well-being.”

Percy could barely hear the last of what Jason said, he was cackling so hard.  Fucking  _ Jason _ . Despite the joking tone, he had no doubt that Jason was dead serious about wanting to fuck Percy, which was a little-  _ mmmm, ahem _ \- he was glad that they were at least being honest. And at the point where they could crack jokes, no less.

“We’ll see, Jason.  _ If  _ you put on a good enough show, I might award you an encore.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for.”

The tip of Jason’s ring finger struggled to find entry with the first two. Percy sighed and spread his knees on the grass to try to give Jason a little bit more room. He wasn’t sure if that’s how it actually worked- wouldn’t that just push the ass cheeks closer together?- but he figured maybe Jason would appreciate the view.

Jason withdrew his fingers completely.

“This first one’s very small.”

Something cold and lubed prodded his rim.

“First one… like, first dildo?”

“Mhm.”

Jason pushed it in. It was only a slightly bigger stretch than two fingers, if that. But it met less resistance due to its shape and texture and, in just a few moments, he could feel Jason’s fingers that were holding the dildo press up against his rear.

“That was easy.”

“Yeah, but…”

“What’s up?”

“I was kind of hoping you’d do this more with your fingers? I like the warmth.”

Jason chuckled and stroked his flank.

“Don’t worry. I’ll still finger-bang you. But I want you a little more loose and easy.”

“Alright, I’ll hold you to it.”

Jason chuckled for a while longer as he gently fucked the dildo in and out. Percy sighed. It did feel nice, honestly. The smoother texture was easier to take, and the dildo went deeper than Jason’s fingers had.

Jason pulled it out.

“How about something a little wider?”

Percy wasn’t sure if he had to respond, so he just grunted.

Then gasped.

_ That- _

That was quite a bit wider.

“Jason…”

“Let me know if I need to go slower.”

Percy was tense. Not down below because he didn’t want to make his harder, but his shoulders definitely disagreed with what was happening and stayed hunched up near his ears. Despite the obvious difference in girth, and him being ready at any moment to command a retreat, the toy slid in just as easily as the last one. This one had balls attached at the base, and Percy squirmed at the sensation. He did not expect to be turned on by that.

“You good?”

“Surprisingly? Yeah.”

Jason laughed again. He started fucking this one in and out slowly too, just like he’d done with the last one. Percy sighed again. Ok, this felt really nice. Maybe it was better that Jason was kind of introducing all these sensations slowly. It was probably smarter to ease into having someone else do this so as not to get overwhelmed. Along the way, he was discovering that he enjoyed things he wouldn’t have cared to try otherwise. He thought he knew what he wanted, but reality tended to be a bit different from all the plans people made in their heads.

Jason had picked up the pace and continued steadily increasing it. Yeah, definitely felt nice. Percy groaned and shifted. His body had started to droop to one side and he adjusted himself, curling his back so he could place the top of his head on his forearms and see underneath himself. His dick hung swollen and thick. There was just a hint of moisture at the tip. It was only after seeing it that Percy felt the need to touch it, but he restrained himself, not wanting to rush Jason through the process.

Jason pulled this dildo out, and Percy immediately missed it. Not least because the night air managed to sneak inside him and make him shiver before his rim closed up.

“Ok, last one before we go back to the fingers.”

“What’s this one?”

“This is actually the vibrate-y kind. How’s the whole prostate thing going?”

“Actually, yeah. That last one kind of got it… you know,  _ working _ .”

“Awesome. I was gonna use this just in case you hadn’t felt it yet, but we can go ahead and ramp up how aroused and sensitive it is, right?

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Once again, the damn toy was cold. But it popped in rather quickly and easy, and Jason let it get swallowed up, pulling along a kind of cord into Percy. Then it stopped when a silicone ball hit his rim.

Jason fumbled around for something, and-

" _ Ah! _ ”

“Yeah?”

“ _ Oh~! _ ”

Jason laughed.

“Make it a little higher?”

He didn’t wait for Percy’s answer and the vibration sped up.

“ _ Ohhhh~! _ ”

Honestly, he didn’t have words to even  _ mentally  _ talk about how it felt. Just- pressure? Pleasure? A sudden tensing of his whole world as his muscles sang and his legs opened to welcome more pleasure? Somehow, the leg spreading thing worked. Actually, it was just Jason turning up the power, but Percy collapsed onto the ground from the force of the sensation. Only his hips stayed just enough off the ground to roll uselessly into the sensation. His dick brushed cold grass, and you’d think that that would dampen his arousal, but it really didn’t.

“Alright, that’s the highest setting. I’m gonna let you marinate for a bit.”

Percy threw his face up. He’d heard Jason walking past him and he tried to make eye contact.

“Wha-”

Jason kneeled in front of him and then lewdly grabbed his crotch.

“I’m having a bit of a problem. And I’m going to take care of that while you properly acquaint yourself with your prostate. You can watch me if you want, but don’t come.  You wouldn’t want to spoil your dinner by eating dessert early, would you?”

Percy whimpered and shook his head. Jason looked past him toward his bag of what Percy now understood to be, “mercilessly tease Percy,” toys. He looked like he was considering something, but he eventually shook his head.

“I’ve got a cock ring with me, but I trust you to be able to control yourself. Can you do that?”

Percy nodded vigorously, but when he opened his mouth to answer, there was only a moan, and some saliva dribbling over his bottom lip. Jason laughed.

“Nailed it.”

Then Jason sat back, unceremoniously opened his fly, and pulled out his dick. Percy tried to keep his eyes from widening, but he knew they kind of did anyway. Or at least his face must have frozen his shock. Whatever weird thing his face did, Percy knew 100% that he didn’t manage to play it off cool at seeing such a huge dick fully erect.

Jason stroked it lazily without bothering to take his pants off past his thighs. As he jerked himself, he studied Percy’s body. Honestly, the whole thing was so casual, Percy was wondering if Jason a bit of a sociopath. Emotionlessly watching as someone writhes and squirms because you set a device in their body to the “TORTURE” setting, sitting back, and getting off of it? Not moaning or panting or anything? Sociopath behavior.

“A-are you imagining fucking me?”

Jason glanced down at his face.

“Yeah, you’re one hell of a hot fantasy. Except… minus the fantasy part because you’re right there.”

“You don’t ha- have to be so clinical about masturbating too you know.”

Jason inhaled deeply through his nose.

“Unfortunately, I think I do. Because, honestly, I really  _ do  _ want to just pin you down and fuck you silly. I’m not being clinical, I’m…”

“-trying to restrain yourself.”

“Exactly.”

Percy moaned and writhed as a particularly electrifying spasm of pleasure seized his lower body. Since he happened to still be watching Jason’s monster cock out of the corner of his eye, he ended up catching the effect it had on his friend. Jason’s hand jerked and missed a stroke as his cock twitched and dribbled more precome. Percy groaned as he felt his own dick respond in kind, desperate for attention.

He thought again about touching himself, but even if Jason hadn’t given him explicit instructions not to come, he wouldn’t have wanted to risk it anyway.

Jason hand had sped up and it looked like he was just sprinting for the finish line, with no interest in savoring it.

“You just cleaning the pipes in case you get a chance to fuck me?”

“I’m fairly certain that I  _ will  _ get that chance, by the way.”

Percy met Jason’s eyes. He wanted to tell Jason off, just to be contrary, but…

Honestly, he was pretty sure that tonight would only end after Jason had fucked the life out of him with that monstrosity he called a dick.

He broke the gaze and moaned, trying to roll his hips harder and it, naturally, not having effect since he couldn’t actually buck against something that was snuggly tucked in inside him. Jason groaned and Percy looked up just in time to see him shoot come in a high arc that fell right back onto Jason and his clothes.

Now if only he could find that same release.

“Jason,  _ please _ .”

“Yeah, hold on. Let me clean up at least a little before I-”

“No, I’m serious. Turn it off. Or I- I’m gonna have an accident.”

The pleasure was building in an obvious way. He could feel muscles that he didn’t have any conscious control over tensing, bunching up, getting ready to release-

The vibration stopped.

“Oh my  _ god _ .”

“Now hold on while I clean up.”

“I was literally  _ right there _ , you asshole.”

“We agreed that you wouldn’t, though.”

“Yeah, before I felt the best orgasm of my life crash and burn.”

Jason grunted. Percy wiggled a bit. It felt weird to have the vibrations stop after such a long time. It still felt like there was an aftereffect and his body was buzzing on its own somehow.

“Alright, let’s get back to our feature presentation.”

Percy snickered, though he gasped when the vibrator was abruptly yanked out of him.

Jason’s finger returned, lubed and warm. One pushed in and retreated. Then two. Then Jason pushed three in all the way with little resistance.

“Guess my evil plan worked.”

“Yeah, yeah, just- ngh. Get to it.”

Jason curled his fingers and Percy yowled, hips bucking wildly.

“Fuck!”

“Seriously. You gonna come on the spot or can I keep going?”

“ _ Fuck! _ ”

“You already said that.”

Before Percy could curse him out, Jason curled his fingers again. Hard.

“Fffffff----”

Jason didn’t let up or make any more remarks. His fingers steadily curled over and over again. Soon, the motion transitioned into a steady finger fucking.

“Nn- ah- faster-”

Jason didn’t hesitate to obey. He all but assaulted Percy’s prostate with his rapid thrusts. Percy shook. That pressure was building up again. That pre-orgasmic pleasure that winds things up tighter and tighter…

“You about to come?”

“Nuhuh.”

Percy nodded his head. He didn’t know if his verbal reply had been intelligible.

The thrusting stopped.

“Oh, god. Jason! _ Whyyyy? _ ”

“I think you could stand a bit more teasing actually.”

“But I dun wanna!”

Percy words were coming out slurred and whiny and he honestly had trouble recognizing his own voice.

Jason had pulled out his fingers and was now pushing a new lubed up item at Percy’s rim. A dildo. But this one was… ribbed? Or bumpy. Percy wasn’t sure, but it slid into him one ring at a time, each one thicker than the last. Then it stopped.

“Oh, come on, Percy. I’m certain that you can fit this whole thing in. Come on. Loosen up and let it in.”

“How much more?”

Percy lifted his head from his forearms to try looking behind him.

“You’ve only got a third of it in.”

“But it keeps getting wider.”

“Yeah. And I’m sure you can take it.”

“Nnn-”

Percy dropped his head again and widened the spacing of his knees once more, wiggling his butt a little. Jason pushed and another section of the dildo popped in. Jason pressed again, and after a long, slow drag across his rim, the next section fit too. It felt dangerously tight.

“Jason, I don’t think I can take more of that thing.”

“You’re over halfway there now. I’ve got an idea. Let’s see if we can make it work, huh?”

Jason started pulling it out again, and after some trouble, the last ring that he’d inserted popped out. The rest came easy and soon the whole thing was out. Then Jason shoved it in, fast. Then out. The stimulation to his  _ rim  _ was knocking the breath out of Percy’s lungs. This was like a whole different kink than the one they’d set out to explore. Soon, Jason was fucking him rapidly with the bumpy dildo, slowing down only now and then to work a troublesome larger section in and out thoroughly until it slipped past easily. With a start, Percy realized that Jason was gradually working more and more of the dildo into him by loosening up his rim with his rather brutal treatment of it.

“Jason- ah- how much- how far-”

“Almost the whole thing now.”

Jason stopped and Percy could hear him panting.

“Just two sections left. Bear with me.”

Percy took deep breaths and Jason once against slid the whole thing in as far as it would go. Then he pushed further. Percy cried out and braced himself against the ground.

“Does that hurt?”

“No. But it’s so  _ tight _ .”

"Alright. Let me know immediately if anything hurts.”

The pressure resumed and Percy had to dig the heels of his palms into the ground to keep from sliding forward. His knees were getting damp and achy from kneeling on the grass for so long.

The section popped in. Taking a break, Jason wiggled it a bit. Percy cried out. He was stretched so tight he thought he might split.

“Alright, I think that’s as far as it will go. At least for now.”

“No- Jason, please. We got it in this far. Just one more left, right?”

On the one hand, that was probably dumb and reckless. On the other… damn if he wasn’t curious.

“No, Percy, that one’s not just thicker, but it’s longer too. It would push the whole thing quite a bit inside you. And I don’t think I could get that leverage. Only way this thing will get all the way inside is if you sit on the damn thing.”

Percy sat up with a moan and looked back at Jason.

“Oh, yeah?”

Jason seemed too shocked at his tone to reply, so Percy made the call. Leaning back, he lowered himself to the ground until he met resistance. Odd. Leaning down, he felt at the toy, inhaling sharply once he got an idea of its size. This was going to be like trying to get a small apple inside himself.

And yet… he wanted to see if he could.

He pushed down, moving his feet in front of himself to put some more weight into his action.

He looked back at Jason.

“I need your help.”

Jason gaped for a while longer, eyes intent on where Percy was being spread to obscene widths, and then nodded, moving forward to grab Percy’s hips and push down.

It took forever, and they had to let up now and then to let Percy bounce on the stupid thing and reapply lube now and then, but eventually- finally- Percy slid home, his ass flush against the base of the toy and the ground.

Jason pushed him forward.

“Let me see. “

Once more, Percy placed himself on all fours as Jason inspected their work. Then he wiggled the damn thing and Percy shuddered.

Jason grabbed the base a bit tighter and pulsed it in and out as much at would go. Honestly, Percy was afraid he might lose it and come from that. And then Jason let go and slapped the base. Hard. The jolt had Percy jumping up to attention and yelping.

“That hurt?”

Percy whimpered.

“...again.”

Jason did it again, and once more, a bump in the dildo brushed hard against his prostate. Percy sobbed.

“ _ Yes… _ again.”

Jason did it again. ...then started pulling the toy out, bracing a hand against Percy’s ass for leverage.

“Wait! Why?”

“It’s gonna be alright,” Jason cooed as stroked his thigh to comfort him. “There’s still more we can explore.”

Sighing in relief and contentment, Percy relaxed.

Percy listened to Jason lube up another toy.

“Actually…”

“Yeah?”

“Um…”

“What is it?”

Percy sighed. Might as well spit it out.

“I wouldn’t mind if we just, ah-  _ ‘explored’ _ your cock.”

“Um…”

“Like, uh- you can fuck me if you want.”

“...is that what you want?”

“Kinda, yeah?”

“Alright. If you’re sure you’re okay with that.”

But Jason didn’t wait for any confirmation. Percy could hear him start to wrestle with his buckle. Suddenly this felt a whole lot more real. Jason actually agreeing to do it. Like, Percy  _ knew  _ Jason would agree, but. 

When he’d been thinking about it, he just imagined having something warm and pulsing and alive inside him. But now that Jason was busy undressing, he suddenly realized that Jason came with the package. They could categorize it however they wanted- Jason helping out a buddy, clinical experimentation- but what it  _ really was…  _ was sex.

He felt Jason drop to his knees behind him.

“You sure?”

“Uh, I guess.”

“That… doesn’t really sound like a yes.”

“No, it’s a yes. It’s just like--”

Percy dropped onto one side and twisted around so he could make solid eye contact with Jason.

“What happens after?”

“We’ll probably go to sleep. It’s getting pretty late.”

Percy gave him an, “Are you fucking serious?” look, and Jason burst out laughing.

“Yeah, no- I get it. Are we friends with benefits? Are we boyfriends? Can we go back to just being friends after I fuck your brains out? That sort of thing.”

“Exactly. I don’t... I don’t know, like, how it’s going to be. This is… you know. It’s a pretty vulnerable position for me to be in, and I’m not sure I could ever just call you ‘bro’ after this. Like, it’s just confusing because there’s no way of knowing how I’m going to feel tomorrow morning.”

Jason nodded, and looked off toward the forest at the edge of the meadow. Percy took the opportunity to study him. Jason had also decided not to take his shirt and jacket off. His hand absently stroked his dick and Percy found himself glancing down at it against his will. He was trying to have a serious conversation here, damn it!

Jason nodded finally and looked back.

“Yeah, I guess there’s no way to know. We could just plan ahead as best as we can. So like, if you wanna try being boyfriends, we can like, share a sleeping bag together after. If you wanna try to just be friends that fool around sometimes, we can… just kind of clean up and go our separate ways into different tents. I guess that’ll just be the best way to set the tone for our future expectations of… things.”

Percy thought about that.

“OK. But let’s decide after.”

His gaze wandered down again to the large dick that was hovering above his thigh, and Jason must have caught him staring because he snickered and smacked Percy’s ass.

“Sure thing. Now get back up.”

Percy heaved himself off from his side, and his cock protested being exposed to the brisk air once more. Jason’s warm hands smoothed over Percy’s backside, still a little slick from lubing up.

“Alright, this shouldn’t be too bad. I’m not quite as gifted as that last dildo, so just relax and it’ll be ok.

Percy nodded.

The cockhead was hot as it pressed against his rim. Jason pushed in without any further discussion or hesitation, which Percy appreciated. After two stolen orgasms, he was ready for some release.

Jason had been right. His dick slid in easy, with minimal resistance. It was only after it had gotten most of the way in that Jason had to grip Percy’s hips and purposefully pull him onto the last inch or two.

It might not have been as wide as that monster dildo, but it was still pretty fucking thick and pressed rather damn nice against his prostate. Jason slid out and in easily, then stopped.

“I’ve been doing all the work all night. Time for you to make yourself useful.”

Percy was almost offended. Hey- Jason had  _ volunteered  _ to pleasure him. And he’d totally helped! He’d sat on that dildo to get it in, hadn’t he?

But he started fucking himself on Jason’s cock nonetheless. He started out with just a simple motion- rocking himself on his hands and knees- back and forth. Then he realized that there was probably a more graceful way to do this. So he tried rolling his hips and was immediately rewarded by both his prostate getting rubbed just the right way, and his rim being pulled this way and that.  _ Nice _ .

He sighed, but it came out soft and satisfied.

Which was weird, because he was pretty sure he’d never sighed like that before. Then again… he’d never enjoyed sex this much before.

He experimented with his rolls. Faster, more accentuated, deeper. Jason was moaning above him. Percy hadn’t heard when it begun since it had started off so soft. They were  _ low  _ moans, deep in Jason’s throat, that spilled out of his lips and pooled in Percy’s groin.

Yeah, he definitely liked hearing that.

Jason’s grip stopped his motions.

“Wh-what? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Just thought you’d want to go out with a bang.”

Percy groaned.

“I’m pretty sure that no matter how I go out, it will be with a bang, by definition.”

Jason laughed, stopped, apparently thinking he was done, and then cackled again. Percy gave himself a nice pat on the back for having A++ comedic skills even while getting fucked in the ass.

“Hold on.”

Still chuckling, Jason pulled out and moved away. This time, Percy’s asshole was treated to an even rougher punishment from the cold, his rim apparently more sluggish than before about contracting and closing. Percy heard Jason lube something up and whined, reminding the bastard not to take his sweet time.

Jason smacked his ass, but repositioned himself behind Percy immediately. He pushed a small something past Percy’s rim. It could have been a finger or that first dildo again- Percy had completely lost his sense of size. No, probably not a finger- this thing wasn’t warm.

It started vibrating, nice and easy compared to the torturous pace he had last felt. He sighed at the sensation.

“I thought you’d want me to come from your cock or something?”

“You will.”

Jason pushed the base of the toy down forcefully. Then he pulled the other edge of Percy’s rim outward.

“I’m going to need you to push for me.”

Jason’s wet, hot cockhead was lightly pressing against him again.

“Oh,  _ god _ .”

“Yup. Push. Nice and slow.”

“You really think I can fit both?”

“This thing’s tiny. You’ll be fine.”

Percy gave an experimental push, slowing down and backing off when he felt Jason’s dick start to slip past. Jason repositioned his dick and fingers and Percy tried again. This time, he was met with full resistance and the head started to push in. He pushed harder and, slowly but surely, Jason’s length slipped into him alongside the toy.

It was definitely more of a stretch.

Not that Percy was complaining- after the experiments with the irregularly-shaped dildo, he almost kind of wished Jason was a little bigger, though that was a completely unrealistic expectation and would probably kill the guy by not leaving enough oxygen for the brain.

Jason slid in all the way home.

“Alright, I’m going to need you to reach back and make sure this thing doesn’t slip out while I fuck you, alright?”

Percy nodded and shifted his weight onto one arm. A little unsteady, he reached back, trying to get a good grip. First by trying to get his arm behind himself, then switching it down to reach between his legs, and then again just by reaching behind.

Jason sneaked an arm next to the one he was holding himself up with.

“Here, lie down.”

And the next moment, Jason was pushing his body down on top of him, pushing Percy’s back with his chest until Percy was half lying down, his hips up and meeting Jason’s and his head cradled in both his and Jason’s left arms. It felt  _ wonderful _ . This was the most intimate thing they’d done so far- pressed tightly together, helping each other out with a free hand.

Jason rolled his hips a bit. It felt lovely. The vibrator kept up its gentle hum and Percy sighed. Simply amazing. With every thrust Jason made, the bulbous tip of the vibrator pressed against his prostate and made his vision darken, black spots sparkling in and out of focus.

Jason’s thrusts didn’t speed up, but they got a bit rougher- every roll into him driving Percy crazy with overstimulation, and every slow deliberate drag out making him shiver with desperate need.

His orgasm came suddenly and with minimal warning. It was different from what the others tonight had threatened. One minute he was enjoying every sensation Jason was delivering, and the next- a warmth draped over him and seeped into him. He snapped and convulsed, writhing mindlessly under Jason, hips snapping out to get every last bit of pleasurable input it could.

He melted, his mind foggy, his eyes still crossed. He vaguely felt Jason coming inside him and his body twitched again, contractions rolling from where the vibrator was pressed to his prostate to where his dick was still trying to eject the very last of his come.

His knees slid out from supporting him, and under Jason’s post-orgasmic deadweight, he collapsed fully onto the cold grass and his own warm spunk. Whatever.

After a long while, Jason shifted, and pulled his head up to presumably look down at Percy. Then he kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled in.

Percy wasn’t ready to respond yet. Words had been forming in his head, but his mind wasn’t entirely sure it was capable of consenting to those words just yet.

Finally, he worked his mouth open and slid his tongue around to make sure everything was still working.

“I wouldn’t mind cuddling. Sharing a sleeping bag together.”

Jason nodded against his skin.

“Good. It’ll be easier to have morning sex that way.”

Percy would have almost been offended by the entitlement if laughter didn’t take over his chest.


End file.
